1. Field of the Invention
The present invention primarily relates to the field of display boxes and transport containers for consumer items, such as plush toys. It also relates to a specialized display for providing access to a head of a figurine while on display in a store, so that special features of the head may be examined by the consumer and features thereof presented by way of graphics printed on the display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art is replete with examples of display and/or transport stands for figurines. Usually, such containers are designed to prevent access to the figurine during shipping or display, or house the figurine within the compartment of the box with large apertures provided in the box for access. Further, such items as plush toys are often presented without a stand or transport container, because they are otherwise inefficient to transport. When toys are presented in a display, which is accessible, they are often held in place with twist ties, which require significant effort to install and remove.
When toy busts, which consist of head and neck, are ordinarily presented to consumers, the toy appears disembodied and surreal. This is compounded by, with the possible exception of humanoid busts, the non-physiological presentation of the toy. This problem is more acute when the toy has features which make marketing thereof easier if access to the toy in its working position is the sale context. In such a case, the normal presentation schemes diminish the attractive features of the toy and achieve suboptimal marketing potential.